


The Parting...

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Mulder's Day [8]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Mulder deals with Ed. Will he and Ed get on for the sake of Scully’s happiness?Takes place after Never Again and a final conclusion to When Mulder's Away





	1. Mulder's back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show the X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Dana Scully, Agent Fox Mulder or Ed Jerse. The characters and The X Files belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox

Scully sighed as Mulder sat at his desk in a moody silence later that afternoon. His silence was deafening and Scully couldn’t take it any more. She glared at Mulder as she typed away at one of their reports. Finally she managed to voice her feelings and remarked, “I really don’t see the problem you have with Ed, Mulder. He’s my friend so deal with it, okay?” she asked. Mulder looked up. “So I don’t mean anything to you, is that what you’re trying to say Scully?” she asked. Scully sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again and focusing on Mulder. “No I don’t mean that,” she said in a softer tone. “I just mean that I can handle it. On my terms as it happened to me. I’m the one who has to deal with Ed’s actions. Just trust me,” she told him.   
Mulder sighed. “I trust you, Scully. It’s him I don’t trust. I just hope you won’t let him get away with what he tried to do to you,” he warned her. Scully nodded.   
“I know, Mulder, thank you. I won’t let him forget it, okay? I’ll take things with caution around him,” she told him. Mulder managed a smile and Scully smiled back at him in relief. She was glad they solved their argument. “So how are those Files coming?” Mulder asked, trying to change the subject. “Getting there. I’ll email you one. Tell me what you think Mulder,” she said, and the two agents began working together again.   
“So how was your vacation?” Scully asked Mulder as he entered the office with their coffees. Mulder decided to get Scully a coffee as a peace offering, and he was pleased when she accepted the coffee gratefully from him.   
He sat at his desk again and smiled at her, feeling glad she wanted to know about his vacation. “I went somewhere different,” he told her mysteriously with a raised eyebrow. “Somewhere in Europe?” Scully guessed. Mulder blinked in surprise. “How did you know?” he asked. Scully shrugged as she sipped her coffee. “You mentioned something about wanting to go and see more crop circles in England not too long ago,” she reminded him.   
“I did? Well, you’re right, Scully. But I didn’t see crop circles. I visited Oxford Uni and gave a lecture on the supernatural. It was good to see the place again,” Mulder told her.   
Now it was Scully’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “The supernatural huh? Did they enjoy it?” Scully asked. Mulder nodded with a grin. “Yeah. It went okay and I’m glad I went,” Mulder told her. Scully grinned back at him. “I’m glad you had a nice break Mulder,” she told him truthfully. “I uh, I did miss you,” she admitted. Mulder smiled in surprise.   
“I missed you too, Scully,” he told her seriously. They then shared a friendly silence as they gazed at one another for a moment. Then Scully remembered work and cleared her throat, which also bought Mulder back to the present.   
“Right, let’s get on with these Files huh?” Mulder asked, and Scully nodded before they both got back to work again.


	2. Settling back home a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Mulder tries to work out how he feels about Ed getting together with Scully...

Agent Mulder smiled as he looked round his apartment later that evening. It was good to be back, he thought as he entered his place before closing the door behind him. He threw his pizza box on the table and flicked on the TV before settling down on the couch and resting.   
What a day, what a vacation. He smiled as he thought about meeting all his old lecturers at the university again, and their amazed reactions after listening to his lecture on the paranormal. They were surprised to hear he was on the X Files, and what his line of work was about. Some liked what he was doing, others did not, and others, like some students, just thought he was plain crazy.   
But Mulder didn’t blame them. He’s probably thought he was crazy too. It’s easier to dismiss something as strange and bizarre if it is not understood.   
Mulder stretched and got changed for bed. As he lay on his couch, struggling to sleep ( he was still recovering from jet lag) his thoughts turned to Scully and Ed, and he found himself frowning.   
Was he jealous of Ed? Mulder sighed. He hoped he could be mature and grown up about Scully having another man in her life other than him but for some reason he just couldn’t. He still wanted to punch Ed’s lights out for what he did to Scully, and thought Scully was better off without Ed. But they seemed to be getting close again, and if Ed made Scully happy, then it was all right with him. But if Ed stepped out of line and hurt Scully again, in any way shape or form, then Mulder will step in again and teach Ed a lesson.   
Mulder sighed in determination and it wasn’t long before he was fast asleep.


	3. Trusting him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully tries to follow her heart... will Ed do the same?

Scully stifled a yawn as she wearily entered her apartment later that evening. Automatically she hung up her coat and flung her keys on the coffee table before entering the kitchen and made herself dinner of a ready made chicken lasagne that she made for herself the previous evening.   
While that was warming up in the microwave, Scully noticed she had a voice mail on her phone. She picked up the phone. Ed? She wondered before taking a deep breath and playing back her voice mail messages. 

* * *

Half an hour later Mulder was awoken by a loud knock on his door. The knocks got more urgent when he didn’t get up straight away as he was trying to wake up.   
Mulder opened the door and looked groggily at the person standing in front of him. Unfortunately for Mulder, it was Ed.   
“Yes?” Mulder asked, unable to hide his irritableness towards Ed anymore. Ed sighed. “Agent Mulder, I’m sorry to disturb you at this hour so I’ll make it quick,” Ed began. “I need to talk to you about Agent Scully,” he added. “Oh?” Mulder asked with a raised eyebrow as he raised his fist. “Come back for more, have you?” he asked. Ed shook his head and raised his hands in defence. “No Agent Mulder, I’m not here for a fight. But I am here for what you may think is good,” Ed told him. “Okay, what is it?” Mulder asked as he lowered his fists, a little impatiently. Ed cleared his throat as he looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up at Mulder.  
“I want you to know I’m dumping Scully,” Ed told him. Mulder frowned as anger welled up inside him. “What did you just say?” he said in a dangerously low voice. “How dare you treat Dana this way?” he demanded. “Hear me out, please,” Ed said. “I’m doing it because I don’t trust myself around her. I’ve hurt her before and I’ll never forgive myself if I tried it again,” Ed said.   
“So what’re you saying? Are you leaving?” Mulder asked. Ed nodded. “I’ve left a goodbye message on Scully’s voicemail as she was out earlier. But before I go I would like you to do one more thing for me Agent Mulder, if you please,” Ed said.   
Mulder nodded. Part of him was relieved to hear that Ed was going, and the other half was feeling low for Scully.   
“What is it?” Mulder asked, a bit more friendly. “Look after Dana for me please. Don’t let anybody hurt her,” Ed told him.   
Mulder nodded and relentlessly held out his hand for Ed to shake. “I will,” he told him and Ed smiled as they shook hands. “Take care of yourself and Agent Scully, Agent Mulder,” he said in closing with a somewhat sad smile. “You too Ed,” Mulder told him as he watched Ed go.


	4. The message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully deals with a heartbreaking message...

“Hi Dana it’s me. Guess you’re still out or you’re on your way back so I’ll just leave this message for you. As you know Ill be leaving tomorrow so Dana, please don’t follow me and just let me go. I’m leaving you as I don’t want to ever hurt you again. Forget about me Dana and stay with Mulder. He’s a good man and he will look out for you.  
Don’t track me down as I’m changing my number after this message. Goodbye Dana, take care of yourself. And I’m sorry.” – message ends.   
Scully found herself sobbing as she flicked off the answer machine. She couldn’t believe it. Ed had dumped her, and even though he said he didn’t want to hurt her, he already had done by finishing it with her.   
Scully sank down onto her couch and let the tears trickle down her cheeks. How could he do this to her? Just when she was starting to trust him again. With a deep breath Scully wiped the tears from her eyes and dialled another number.   
* * *

“I can’t believe he did this to me,” Scully sobbed against Mulder’s chest later that evening. Impulsively and before she knew what she was doing, she had called Mulder and asked him to come round. Scully was right- the familiar feel of his arms around her made her feel better.   
“It’s okay Scully,” Mulder said soothingly. “I’m here, whenever you need me Scully, I’m here,” he told her.   
Scully smiled at him through her tears. “Thank you Mulder for always being there for me,” she told him in a near whisper as she held onto him. “You do the same for me,” Mulder told her, before they smiled at each other and continued their embrace.   
“I was just about to trust him too. How can I be so stupid and naïve?” Scully wondered out loud as she mentally kicked herself. “It wasn’t your fault, Scully. The guy was never good enough for you. I promise you Scully, you are loved, and when the time is right the right man will come to you,” Mulder told her. Scully looked up at him as she rested her head on his chest.   
“That’s very philosophical for you at this time of night Mulder,” she noted with a grin. “Well I’m suffering from a severe case of jet lag, what do you expect?” Mulder asked as he grinned back at her. Despite her sorrows, Scully found herself letting out a giggle.  
Mulder smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her eye. “It’s good to see you laugh, Scully,” he told her. Smiled back at him. “Right, well, would you like a coffee?” Scully asked, feeling better now after their talk.   
“No thanks, Scully, I best be off home and try and get some sleep. But thanks though. You have a good night,” he told her before smiling at her and leaving her apartment.   
Scully smiled at him as she watched him go. She then went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of warm milk. A good night’s sleep is what I need now, she thought to herself as she made her way to bed a few minutes later with the milk.   
Mulder was so comforting. She settled into bed and switched the lights off after drinking her milk. Tomorrow was a new day, and she would be ready for it. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this conclusion and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
